Team ROFL
by Thejpshow15
Summary: (based within the world of Rwby) we follow a team of four unlikely teammates as some of them look to further their family's legacy and some look to dive into the dark secrets of their family past...as one just looks to find a reason to fight...this is the story of team ROFL let's begin
1. Rae: Silences within these Woods

Rae:Silences within These Woods

There was once a small girl, she lived in the outer reaches of Vacuo, She lived in a small village of Faunus.

She was a full blooded human, and since most of the Faunus has always been treated a lesser creatures.

They treated this human girl with such bitterness, she was just a child, she knew nothing of "humans" outside this village.

But that didn't stop them, they still treated her with much hate, but the leader of the Faunus always kept her safe from them.

Her and the little girl's mother were close friends, and she promised to love the little girl as her own.

But as time went on, and as the little girl grew, the hate became too much to bare any longer.

She let her own hatred grow, she fed it over and over, and still the village wanted her gone for good.

Until one day, a small child from the village went missing, she knew this child well.

So she put her neck on the line, and went out without permission to find this child.

She grabbed her mother's old weapons, a pair of Gauntlets with two sharp blades at the end.

She searched far and wide for the child, running through the woods, cutting down all the grim in her path.

Until she came across this one little light filled spot in the woods, where she found the little Faunus child.

But what she found the child doing left her speechless, she was holding a small baby, protecting its life with his own.

The child had cuts all over, but he wasn't let go of the small baby, he looked up at the girl.

Rae he said softly, you could hear he was out of breath, you came to save me?

He asked with a huge smile on his face, the girl lend down to him.

Getting a closer look at the baby, seeing the baby was a human, just a small human baby.

The boy went on to tell her how he found the baby, how he found the mother being ripped apart by Grim.

But before she died, she handed him the baby and told him to run, so he ran and ran.

She smiled, she picked up the boy, who still held the baby and took them back to the village.

When they returned, the villagers were in shock, not at how the boy survived the woods.

Not at how he found this little baby. Nor how he survived for both of them.

They were in shock at how badly the girl was hurt, the injuries she fought through just to get to him.

The villagers ran to her, grabbing her and rushing her to the village doctor, she was in awe at how they treated her.

She even chuckled, saying if she knew that all it took for them to accept her was something like this.

She would have done it a long time ago, from that day onward, she realized that this world needed a hero.

This world in all of it's darkness, needs heroes like her, someone who will do whatever it takes.

She went to the village leader, she hugged her with all her strength one last time.

She told her she must go, this world needs her, the leader smiled and gave her a parting gift.

She handed the young lady a brown leather jacket, saying just like her mother before her.

She needs to wear this jacket, as a reminder of what she is fighting for.

They both cried one last time together, as she packed her bags and headed for Shade.

As she left to train for her new life, as her mother did before her, as a huntress.


	2. Omar: Legacy comes with a cost

Omar: Legacy comes with cost

This story starts with a young man, sitting in a room filled with awards.

He walks around the room, seeing a legacy that comes from many generations of greatness.

A mixer of huntsmen and CEOs, the boys thoughts over took him, filled with the fear of failure.

He knows soon he would have to pick a path, but neither one would be easy.

But he knows he could never cave, he comes from a bloodline that never gave up.

And he would not be the first, No he thought in his head, if he was to pick a path.

It would be the one less traveled, he walks over to a old painting, of his great great grandfather.

Holding a long bow, the perfect sniper weapon he always said to the young man.

Today I make my mark, today I walk into my legacy, today is the day that my name fills this room.

The young man stood tall, as he pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Ready to take the world by storm, he knows he could never turn back from this road.

He started training, his father asked him to pick a weapon, he smiled as he picked up a battle-axe.

The battle-axe was different from the rest, the blade had a weird curve to it at the end.

It took two hands to wield, but he wielded the Axe with such grace.

His father couldn't be easier, they trained for hours, then the hours turned to days.

The days turned to weeks, the weeks to months, before the young man knew it.

He was one of the best combatants the family line ever seen, it shocked the whole family.

As he won tournament after tournament, with a strong Axe, and a great eye for the perfect shot.

As his Axe could turn into a sniper, finally the young man was ready for a real challenge.

Him and his father went on a Grim hunt, see his father, while he might have been a CEO.

Was still one of the best fighters the family has ever seen.

So they went out that night, hunting Grim for hours, neither of them growing tired.

They even started keeping count, and to the young man surprise, his father was winning.

The young man wasn't sad though, to see his father in this light, it made him smile.

Finally they came across a huge pack of beowolves, both of them were ready to just head back.

There were too many to handle, but before they could leave, the pack leader smelled them.

There was no running, there was only fighting at that point, they went back to back.

The fought against the pack for hours, but before they knew it, they were getting overrun.

And the young man was about to get stroke down by the pack leader.

But before he could, the father jumped in the way, taking the heavy hit across the chest.

His father fell before him, tears fell from his eyes, as his father told him to run.

But it was too late, his anger over took him, he looked up to the beowolf.

A twisted grin took the young man face, as he turn his axe into a sniper at close range.

The pack got behind the leader, they were all ready to attack together.

The young man just stood there, Come at me beasts, I promise.

He said as he cocked the gun, I will be the only one leaving today.

He fired, as the wolves all attacked at once, this is where the story changes depend on who you hear it from.

Some say he fired one shot and took out the whole group, some say he awoken to his sumblance.

Some say he simply got lucky and survived, but at the end of the day.

All that matters to him and his family, is he kept his promise.


	3. Faye: Brightest Star

Faye: The Brightest Star  
Faye, a girl of many talents, but she was mainly known for her beauty and violin playing.

She was one of the brightest stars to date, always performing in front of large crowds.

Her bright orange hair, with her light skin and green eyes, oh and let's not forget her smile.

But the one thing that stood out the most was, her fox tail, she is a faunus.

Yet she is loved by humans and faunus alike, the way she took to the stage.

With her "steampunk" outfit as she called it, wearing bronze goggles.

With an orange dress shirt, being covered by a black corset, with a short black skirt.

With orange leggings, with black boots with orange laces, she always took the stage by storm.

The music she played would trap people in a dream like set.

It was almost magical the way she played, she made people look at the world through her eyes.

She made people feel life, feel it like they never have, but one day she just retired.

To the surprise of many, she called a quits, saying something called her to a different life.

It wasn't long before the rumors started, she was enrolling herself at shade.

She was going to become a huntress, to save the world in a different way.

No one truly knows why she gave up her music career, but no one would try to change her mind.

The fire that burned in her eyes, it was almost as if her whole world changed.

Almost as if she needed this, as if she was born to be a huntress.

She took up training before starting at shade, fighting with some of the worlds best huntresses and huntsmen.

And beating them, her choice of weapons being a sword and shield.

Both she said fit her ideals so well, her trainers said she was the best they ever seen.

She was "born" for this they said, anyone she fought always came short.

They always underestimated her, but she didn't mind it, she knew they would all change their minds.

She was bound to prove that she was meant to be there.

Shade wouldn't accept her at first, to the point that she even challenged a teacher to a duel.

She accepted, they had a duel in private, just a couple hours later.

We found out she was accepted into the school, no one knew what truly happened behind closed doors.

But whatever happened, it is safe to say that she proved herself as she always have.

She said she would bring back peace as a true focus, she would win through peace.

Her fire burned into others, people followed her still, she was a born leader.

No one could deny her, no one could turn her away, she is truly.

The Brightest star.


	4. Lobo: The hunted becomes the hunter

Lobo: the hunted becomes the hunter

now our final chapter, the darkest story I have told, see some humans took to hunting faunus for sport.

And this couldn't be more true for one young boy, Lobo was his name.

He grew up watching his family and friends hunted and killed, a young chilled haunted by visions of horror.

His whole life he was told to run, said it was better to run and live another day than to die in the moment.

Words he lived by his whole life, until those words put him in the hardest spot of his life.

You see Lobo, was a "pack" leader, for as young as he was he lead a huge group of faunus.

He even fell in love with another faunus with deer features, she was the love of his life.

They were both so young, but still she brought out the best of his wolf side.

She loved his shaggy black hair, his big wolf teeth, those eyes she said were unforgettable.

Though she always picked on him, saying her Lobito were too much black.

Lobito, he hated that name, it meant wolf club, but he enjoyed it when she called him that.

But he would never tell her, or at least never get the chance.

He left out with a couple other men to go hunting for food, Lobo preferring to hunt with a crossbow.

They left the group in a safe spot, hidden far into the woods and mountains.

After hours of hunting, the men come back with all the meat those could handle.

He couldn't be more proud of himself, but when they got back, the horror hit him.

The whole group was slaughter, he fell to his knees, tears fell from his eyes.

But soon the sadness, turn to pure rage, he couldn't handle it any longer.

He stood up, and told the other men to ready their selves, tonight they hunt.

They searched the woods, they searched all night, they found the camp belonging to the hunters.

He made the group wait till midnight, then they would strike the camp.

Midnight came, and Lobo looked up at the moon shining brighter than any other night.

He smiled as he let out one of the greatest howls, and the hunt begin.

The screams could be heard echoing throughout the woods, the blood covered his hands.

He killed without thinking twice, and for a moment, he forgot his pain he forgot his sorrow.

He let the smell of blood fill the air, as he finally came to the final tent.

Two armed guards, protecting the man who put this whole thing together.

Lobo smiled, oh don't worry, you two will die swift deaths, your boss though, he suffers!

He snapped, as he broke both of their necks easily, entering the tent.

He found a man, hiding with his wife and child, the little one begged him to let her daddy live.

Tears filled his eyes again, he struggled with himself, he couldn't take this child's father.

That night Lobo made the hardest choice of his young life, he let the man live.

He told the man, I only let you live for her, but if I ever find out you picked up a weapon again.

And I will find out, I will come back, and next time I will kill you regardless of who is here.

Lobo turn his back on the tent, walking back into the woods, never to be seen again.

Until now, now his file falls across my desk, as he ask to enter my school. Shade Academy.

You see, these four, their stories are connected, they might not know it yet.

But they need each other, they need each other more than they could ever understand.

So I will allow these four to enter my walls, and let fate take it from there.


	5. Chapter 1: Forming The Team

Chapter 1: Forming the Team

So we are finally here, said one girl to another staring out the window.

As we finally reach Shade academy, you can easily hear the nervousness in her voice.

Don't worry, said the smaller friend, we got this no matter what comes our way!

She says as she jumps in the air, watching them made me laugh a little.

The girl turns over to me, you know it is rude to just randomly laugh at people.

She said as she stuck her tongue out, I got up and walked over to her.

You are right, I'm sorry for that, I reach out my hand to her.

My name is Lobo, I said with a smile, her eyes opened wide.

Wow Lobo, what big teeth you have, I quickly close my mouth.

Sorry, I forget how they look sometimes, she looks at me closely, Wait you are a Faunus!

I jumped back a little, look around to check the reactions of people.

I got a couple weird looks, but most people just smiled, as the girl in front of me jumped up and down.

I finally meet my first Faunus, let me guess what you are, I couldn't help but softly smile.

Her friend cut her off though, how about before you guess, she looks at me and smiles.

You tell him your name, her head shakes,oh my bad I am sorry, my name is Ashley!

She said as she did a small bow, she has on a roughed up gray hoodie.

Her hair be ash gray and curly, she has just a plain patchy midnight blue shirt.

Patchy jeans, roughed up shoes, black gloves, light brown eyes.

The nicest thing she has on was her belt, it was brown, she said it was to match her eyes.

I laughed hard, she was fairly pale, her name fit her well, after a little while of talking the other one reached out her hand.

They know me as Grave, her name didn't match her at all.

She has on pink with a mix of light blue, her whole outfit was just a mixer of those colors.

A short skirt, a very dressy blouse, with black boots and weird silver ring on her hand.

Ash jumps up and down again, okay can I ask now my friend?

I smiled and nodded, she just stopped, got super serious.

Wolf, because your name gave it away, she laughs as punches my shoulder.

Grave jumps in, I love the outfit you have, I look down at my black leather combat jacket.

A simple plain purple under shirt with black claw marks on it, with black belt and black combat pants and boots,with leather gloves,

yeah my, I paused and thought over my words carefully, my old friend really liked me in black.

Graves caught the look in my eye, she playfully pushes me.

Everything happens for a reason, you are a better person for it now.

I smile as we finally stop, and step off the ship, Ashley and Graves decided to stay with me for the day.

We were handed personal scrolls when we got off, instantly got a message from the headmaster.

Telling us to follow the map on our scrolls, so we ran as hard as we could to get there.

Once we got there we noticed the headmaster, just standing there, with caves behind him.

Also ran into some other people there, a tall blonde pale man, wearing full on dressy clothes.

Blue and white, he looked soft, but you could tell from his stance he seen death.

His weapon is on his back, couldn't make much out beside a blade.

Beside him was a smaller orange headed girl, sword on her hip with a shield on her back.

I feel like I seen her before, her outfit was "steampunk" like, whatever that means.

Orange under shirt, with orange leggings fitting under the black skirt and boots and corset.

And her weird orange-black goggles, while beside her was a much different person.

She has two wrist bands that looks like they could be weapons, a rough leather jacket.

As she had a light white tank-top, and brown jean pants, and brown boots.

Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, it seems to be very long brown hair.

With two others, one was named Vasyl, his clothes were what I over heard him call a "Russian blue"

which was more of a Grayish blue, with brown outline, somewhat tanned, with blue hair.

A long jacket, with a blue shirt an a brown vast over it, with weird pants that was somewhat ripped in certain places.

Normal shoes, and with brown armor on his arm, he seems overly cocky though.

And with him is another small girl who is a faunus, she has ram horns on her head.

Her hair is shortish, with the right side shaved with the rest of it to the left.

She has on a black crop top, black leather pants with a big jacket wrapped around her waist.

She has on black boots too, fairly simple outfit versus most of us here, her name is Elaine.

Most of everyone here seems to have been through hard combat, which I guess benefits everyone here.

As we finally finish walking up, I noticed Faye, the orange hair girl has a fox tail.

I laughed as I realize who she is, so we have a star here with us.

Faye looks over at me out the corner of her eye, with the other girl Rae shooting me a death stare.

Omar walks over to me placing his hand on my shoulder, with reaching out his hand too.

Hopefully we can be on a team, I would like to have a strong partner having my back.

Graves and Ash looks at each other, so maybe the four of us?

Ash smiles softly, Omar nods with a smile also, maybe so at the end of it all!

Rae and Faye look over at Vasyl and Elaine, so looks like everyone has gotten to know each other.

The headmaster walks up, so I guess we should jump right into it.

There are eight caves here, the caves combine, the first person you meet through the cave will be your partner.

At the end of the cave, after many many trials, there will be two teams of four.

So if we could all line up here, we all walked up and took our places.

As he held up a gun, when I fire you run for a cave, remember the rules.

Are you ready, we all nod our heads, as we turn back to the cave.

He smiles as he fires, and we run as fast as we can for our own caves.

I enter the cave opening to the top left, at first it just felt windy and wet.

But as I kept walking deep in, I kept hearing a weird growl, almost as It was coming from the sides.

I smiled, oh come out come out wherever you are, I pull out my duel cutlass.

Two long white blades, to match my teeth, with the hilt being black and rounded off around my fist.

Finally a couple of big creeps came from the shadows, I flash my teeth.

As I quickly cut down the middle of the first one to attack me, and stabbed the one to the left of me in the skull.

Both of their bodies faded, I just let out a small chuckle, that is all you got!

More came from the shadows, next thing I noticed there was at least ten of them.

Good the more the better, I slash my way through them, dodging their every attack with ease.

I will not be defeated here, you mindless beasts will never defeat me.

I flip my cutlasses around in my hand, turning them into mini-crossbows.

Firing arrow after arrow, killing them easily one by one, walking my way through the cave.

If these "trials" are this easy then it'll be over in no time, the rest of their bodies fade.

Now let's see who my partner will be, I made my way further in.

it was dark all the way in, I see why the grim let it in here, it is just like them.

Finally saw a small light at the end of this path, ready to meet my first partner.

As I came into the light, I noticed my partner made it here the same time I did.

Sadly, it was not Ash or Grave like I was hoping, it was Rae, who looked as disappointed as I did.

So it is you, Wolf boy, I growled, the name is Lobo and it looks like I am your new partner.

She turns away from, well hopefully for us, we will find Faye to be our third member.

You two seems friendly for two people who just met, she turned back over to me.

I could say the same to you about Grave and Ash, why so close to them so quickly?

They were nice, her head shot back, she wasn't exactly expecting me to answer.

She dropped her head a little, well I guess we could find them too.

She gave a faint smile, let's just get going, no need to worry about our team until it is made right?

I nodded, we walked to the next tunnel, I look down at her arms.

Noticing the wrist bands have turned into full gauntlets, with two hidden blades.

I like the weapons, she looked down at them, kind of smiling while thinking about them.

They belonged to my mom, her pitched changed slightly when she said that.

I'm sorry for the lost, her head snapped over to me, I know the feeling.

It wasn't that bad, Mom left me in a small village of Faunus with their leader.

I stopped walking, you were raised by Faunus, as a human?

She smiled at me, guess there is a lot we have to learn about each other.

She took the lead, but she was looking at me, and a small Beowolf attacked her.

I quickly jumped in front blocking the attack, I say small, but he was big when it comes to how little room we had.

He kept pushing me down, I couldn't make any quick movements, but before I knew it.

His head rolled off his shoulders, as his body faded before it even hit the floor.

I look over my shoulder, to see her standing there with one of her blades sticking out.

Once again, I really like the choice of weapons, she smiled at me again.

Get out of the way, said as her smile faded and she locked her eyes ahead of her.

Staring down a decent size group of beowolves, finally the other blade comes out.

And charges ahead of her, with her gauntlets shooting out dust to push her forward harder and faster.

Slashing through a whole group with one swing, but one jumps down from above her.

Before she can react, I run it through with my right cutlass, as I behead him with my left blade.

Another pretty decent size wave attacks us, I turn my cutlasses into the crossbows again.

You go close range, I will handle them from afar, she smiles and rushes forward like a rocket.

Cutting through them with ease, as I took care of the ones who got too close or were too far.

We made our way out the other side of this tunnel way, untouched, it was a flawless first fight.

I was actually surprise how good she was, still not sold on her as a person.

She was looking at me like she thought the same, it took a moment.

But we both finally realized we were on a small mountain side, over looking a small jungle.

Next thing we hear is a gun shot go off, seeing flashes of dust from a little ways in.

I guess our teammates didn't feel like waiting, we jumped in, rushing after the gunshots.

As we come across Faye with Omar, they were back to back against a huge horde of grim.

Without thinking twice, Rae and I jumped in, all four of us back to back.

Lobo, looks like I got my wish after all friend, Omar said with a small smile.

So the four of us, a weird team, but I gotta admit I like it a lot.

Faye, holding a black shield with a small gear like symbol on the front.

While her sword was your more basic bronze sword, nothing over the top.

But you could tell just from looking at it, you did not want to be on the wrong side of her blade.

I look over at Omar's Battle Axe, the handle was much like his outfit.

A blue and white handle, with a sharp silver blade, with some type of gun built in.

So Two cutlasses that turn into crossbows, and two old fashion power Gauntlets.

I approve to be honest, I grin a little, so you know what a weapon is just from looking?

Yes, my grandfather was very hard on me about learning at a young age.

Faye cuts in, guys, do we fight off this horde, or do we just talk the whole time.

I mean if so don't let us getting eaten stop you, Omar and I laugh.

A fiery little one she is, I like that about her, Omar said as he cut down a huge Beowolf who jumped us.

One clear strike down the middle, while Faye made quick work of three smaller ones.

I shot down a few while we were talking, and Rae been killing them from the moment we got here.

I guess it is settled then, we fight or die, and I don't like the idea of death.

Neither do I, they all say at once as we charge out to attack the horde from all sides.


	6. Chapter 2: The Flame Ignites

Chapter 2: The Flame Ignites

Oh Lobo, is that all you got, she says as she breaths heavily, I just chuckle.

Oh trust me Rae, I got a lot more where that comes from, we both lock eyes.

And look back out to the large horde of grim, we both leap towards the huge horde.

Her gauntlets, my cutlasses, slashing through grim after grim, pushing our bodies to new limits.

It was almost like we were fighting each other, the way she danced around the grim was breath taking.

Her speed was amazing, and it was even better with the way her gauntlets gun shells worked to push her forward.

I look behind us, on the other side of this field was Omar and Faye, neither of them seem to be breaking a sweat.

I gotta admit, I am a bit impressed, Omar seemed like a spoiled rich Bret, I guess that's why they say never judge a book by it's cover.

Faye, she was a super star, even the outer villages knew of her, the way she moved across the field.

So much like the way she moved across the stage, her sword and shield in hand.

They were killing as many grim as Rae and myself were, if not even better in Omar's case.

But there was one problem, the horde wasn't getting smaller, it almost like they were growing more.

And at this rate, our bodies would give out sooner or later, they have to be coming from some where.

Hey Lobo, you thinking what I am thinking. I just nodded, oh yeah I believe I am.

I look over to Omar and Faye, Hey guys pull back towards the mountain, we gotta rethink our plan of attack.

They gave a small nod, and start running towards the mountains where we came from.

Where do you think they are coming from? I just shake my head, I have no clue where they are coming from.

Finally we hit a dead end, back at the mountain we came from, I just chuckle a little.

So we stand and fight, Rae just looks at me, Lobo you know we can't win on our own.

I look over at her and smile, I know, that's why I brought us back here, for some back up.

She looked at me confused, as the horde finally caught up with us.

Right as they did, Vasyl jumps down, holding a huge brown mace covered in spikes.

Did someone call for a white knight in shining armor?

He gave off a cocky smile, as he slammed the mace into the ground, and a huge line of fire came from the top of it.

Making the horde back off, he then turns back towards the mountain, Hey Elaine!

Next thing we know she comes flying off the mountain, double sided lance in hand.

Landing on top of a Beowolf, running it through, she stood up as his body faded from under her.

She broke the lance apart, transforming it into two lance like pistols, also black just like her outfit.

She started to unload on them, killing them all off with one shot after one shot.

Ashley baby, show them what a real Grimm Reaper looks like.

Ashley slowly walks out from behind us, holding a gray and gold scythe with what looks like a saw blade.

She puts the blade into the ground, and begins to start up the blade.

She then leaps towards the grimm, pulling the ground with her, reaping through dozens of grimm.

Her hood fell down, showing her hair to be longer then I originally thought it to be.

This has been fun, but Grave, end them once and for all!

We all look up at Grave, she stood on top of the mountain, holding a trident.

The long handle of it being blue, with the trident itself being pink.

It made my laugh a little at first, until she used the dust she had to make it rain.

Then something about her changed, her eyes turned cold, her face which was soft and caring.

Turned cold and twisted, I could feel the hair on my body begin to stand on edge.

The clouds turned darker over head, as it begin to pour down on the Grimm.

The Grimm just seem to look up confused, an evil grin came over her face.

As she leaped over the mountain top, running her trident into some lightening.

As she slams it down into the ground, striking down every single Grimm in the area around her.

She pulled the trident out of the ground, turning back to the group.

Sorry we couldn't be on the same team Lobo, her words so soft, what is with her.

Rae smiled, so the fight is over, I shake my head as I sniff the air.

Oh no this is far from over, here comes the mother of the smaller Grimm.

They all looked at me confused, as the huge area around us quaked at the sound of the Beast's mighty roar.

Everyone quickly turned around to see where it came from, a Huge Ursa, bigger than any I seen before.

Not to sound like a downer, but any ideas on how we take that thing down?

Vasyl said as he looked back at the group, Rae smiled, I have an idea!

Anyone else here have a high power blast weapon? She asked looking around at our group.

I simply smiled, as I combine my blades into one much bigger crossbow.

The hilts making up the back half of the crossbow, as the blades made up the front half.

Lead on Rae, lead us to victory, she grinned a little as she told the rest of the group to keep it off us.

We ran off to the side to try to get a better shot on the beast, or as Rae put it "a path clear of bodies"

we finally picked up a clear shot just to the left of it, I looked at Rae as she combined her Gauntlets.

Her blades begin to build up energy between them, you could feel how much it was building up.

I open up a pack on the back of my waist, pulling out one big dust arrow.

Lining up my shot, as I watched the rest of the group trying to draw him into our path.

Faye ran at the beast, leaping into the air, with a huge down slash.

Her blade seemed simple, but it was still something special to watch her use it.

She knocked it off balance with that strike, as Omar and Vasyl followed up with two huge thunderous hits.

Elaine, Grave, and Ash unleashed huge amount of shots on the beast, putting him perfectly in our path.

Rae yelled fire, without thinking I pulled the trigger, watching our two shots combine.

Blasting a hole into the beast, instantly killing it, it's body faded just like all the others.

I look over at Rae, as she fell to her knees, her Gauntlets were acting weird on her arms.

I kneel down to check on her but she pushed me away, it is fine, they just take time to recharge.

I could hear her try to hide how hard she was breathing, she forced herself to stand up.

She stood strong, the look on her face showing off how pleased she was with her plan.

Our scrolls went off all at once, our headmaster was trying to reach us.

We open up our scrolls, Well done students, you showed how well you can work as a team.

But the mission isn't over, your job is to reached the other side of the field.

Once there, you will see why exactly I sent y'all, the call instantly cut off.

I laughed as I lean my back against a tree, he is insane, he knew very well that Ursa was here.

Omar and Faye make their way over to us, Omar reaching down his hand to me.

If you need, I can help carry you to the end, he said with a caring smile.

I chuckled a bit, I grabbed his hand, thanks for the offer, but I can make it.

Omar smiled, as we both looked over to Rae and Faye looking down at Rae's scroll.

The Headmaster sent us an updated map, not very detailed, just showing us how far we had to go.

Rae turned over to me, okay so it is actually pass the mountains on the other side of here.

She looked up at the sun starting to set, that battle took longer than I thought.

We should all set up camp some where safe for the night, Vasyl rolled his eyes.

Who died and made you queen, cause last I checked, we did most of the work there.

Isn't that right Elaine, he turned over to her, just to see her setting herself up a nice camp fire.

Elaine!, you are suppose to side with me on this, she looked up at him, I'm tired Vasyl.

He sighed, fine we'll set camp, but not because she told us to, I went to step forward to say something.

But she grabbed me, it is fine Lobo, let him do or say whatever he wants for now.

I relaxed a bit, turning back to her, alright Rae, if that is how you want it.

She nodded, as Ash and Grave call us over to their camp, which was far from little.

They had tents set up, three of them, I just raised my eyebrow, where did this come?

Ash looks at me confused, don't you remember the bags we had earlier?

Nope, not especially to be honest, I barely remember the run over here to be honest.

You are just over thinking it after all the fighting, just come sit down and relax.

She patted a place next to her, her green eyes were pretty welcoming at this point.

So I went and sat next to her, while Rae took a sit next to Grave, leaving Omar with Faye.

Which didn't seem like he mind that, can't tell if it is me or what, but he keeps looking at her tail.

Faye even catches this, Omar, do you have a problem or maybe a question?

He blushed realizing he was caught, Sorry, just my first time meeting a female faunus.

She looked at him kind of confused, what do you mean by that?

I mean, my father had many male faunus friends, hunting buddies, they only had sons.

Faye chuckled a little, as she slowly runs her tail across his arm, anything different between us?

She said teasing him, getting closer to him, locking eyes with him.

I laughed, don't look too close, it is an old tale that Fox eyes can steal a man's soul.

Rae jumps in with a small side comment, and his heart if he isn't too careful.

Omar's head shoots over to Rae, what was that, I couldn't hear you.

We all about die laughing, awe cute innocent little Omar, beware the eyes of a woman.

Faye let's out a big yawn for someone her size, as she lays her head on his leg.

All that fighting got me ready for a nap, she says as she wraps her tail around herself.

Omar face made most red apples look pale, I couldn't help but laugh.

Ash grabs my arm, making me turn over to look at her, she just looked up at me shyly.

Rae and Grave just looks at each other, so you wanna hook up?

They both laughed after saying that, they ended up going to bed early.

While Omar, took Faye to her tent, and then went back to his own.

Leaving me and Ashley alone at the fire, So, where are you from Lobo?

I just looked at her, around Vacuo, never really lived anywhere.

Oh you were a part of traveling Faunus, that's super cool, she just smiled.

I laughed, yeah, my old "pack" as they liked to call themselves, they felt more like family though.

She tilted her head, oh, none of them were actually related to you?

I pause for a moment, no my family died when I was young, very young actually.

It was a couple years until I met the pack I ran with, the longest years of my life.

She just smiled, not to change the subject, but your eyes, they are very pretty.

She leaned in closer, which by all means I didn't mind the subject change, or her being so close.

Such a bright blue, I see your teeth, are not the only aspect of a wolf you got.

She said as she massed with my hair, which was much like that of a wolf's fur.

So what about you, you and Grave seem to know each other very well.

Ashley just smiled, we known each other since we were children.

Not too long after my parents died, her family took me in and treated me like their own.

So you and Grave are pretty much sisters, that explains why you two are as close as you are.

Yeah, she was actually nervous about coming here, and ending up with teammates who hate us.

She looks at Elaine and Vasyl's camp, that one is still up in the air, but eh we got you as a friend.

And everyone else seems cool, even if it took a little while to get there.

Okay another question then, why a scythe, or better yet, a saw blade scythe.

She got this sly look on her face, as she pulled out her scythe, showing it off like it is her best feature.

I wanted something that took time to master, something that showed that I might be small, but I am skilled.

And she does the job, my white reaper, I made her all by myself too, which took a little while.

But all and all, it makes people take me more seriously, seeing how not many people do by just looking at me.

What about you, why the twin-canines, she said with a bright smile as she waited for me to pull them out.

Which I gladly did, my twin-canines as you called them, are just that, they are meant to be my canines.

I transformed them into the crossbow form, the crossbow is just from my old hunting days.

They are beautiful, two cutlasses, turning into either two crossbow or one bigger one for a bigger punch.

She looks up from the weapons, we just look at each other for a few moments.

We both finally smile and break away, so maybe we should get some sleep.

She nodded slowly, yeah, i'll see you in the morning buddy, I just looked at her.

As she slowly entered her tent, looking back for just a small second with a smile.

Yes, yes you will my friend, good night, rest up tomorrow is gonna be a long day.


	7. Chapter 3: Roll the Bones

Chapter 3: Roll The Bones  
last night was pretty nice, it was the first time in awhile that I was able to enjoy the simple life.

And these guys aren't that bad, I thought being on a "team' would be a lot worse.

Rae just walking along smiling the whole way, Grave and her have become pretty close.

While Ash is right by my side, it almost seemed everyone paired up with someone.

Elaine with Vasyl, Faye and Omar, I guess certain people just clicked.

So Rae, what exactly do you think is waiting for us on the other side?

No clue Grave, honestly don't care either, I trust we can work together well enough to handle it.

Vasyl just stuck his nose up in the air, Omar catches it out of the corner of his eye.

What is the problem with you, ever since Rae came up with the plan to beat the Ursa you been like this!

Everyone stopped, as Vasyl and Omar came nose to nose, Elaine and Faye simply stepped back.

I don't take orders from anyone, especially some little village rat like her.

It is as simple as that, when we reach the end of this mission, and they name me captain I will be fine.

Omar laughed, whoa there buddy, but I am pretty sure if anyone is named Captain of your team.

He locks eyes with him and drops the smile, it wont be you, it most likely be Ash or Grave.

And as far as the "village rat" goes, you will learn to respect my teammates!

Or what big man, Omar pulls out his axe, I'll make you eat your teeth.

Rae grabs Omar, Enough, he isn't worth it Omar, if he doesn't want to listen to me then fine.

I am not asking to be anyone's boss, I just did what I had to do in the middle of battle.

That is all I can ask of anyone here, because at the end of the day, it is either live or die out here.

No one is gonna protect you out here, no one will save you when you get in too much danger.

So if he doesn't wanna listen to me, fine, but I hope he is smart enough to keep himself alive!

She pulls Omar away, and the rest of the group follows, as Vasyl and Elaine are left behind us.

Faye walks next to Omar, that was nice of you, I mean didn't exactly expect that out of you.

Omar rolls his eyes, I might be from a rich family, but I also come from a long Legacy of huntsmen.

I was taught respect at a young age, that or eat my teeth, my family didn't handle smart mouths well.

Faye put her hand on her shoulder, well you came out much better for it, so much better.

She smiled as she walked off ahead, Ash ran after her, leaving me in the back with Omar.

She is right, whatever happened to you, made you a much better and stronger person.

We lock eyes for a moment, I have much respect for you already, and that's hard to get out of me.

I gave him a small grin, he nodded his head, as we picked up the pace to catch up with them.

We started walking through this mountain path, this is the kind of place you hear about in fairy tales.

The place where the villain attacks the hero, be luckily we live in the real world.

So, Faye got to the front of the group and turned around, why does everyone here wanna be a huntsman or huntress?

She asked with a grin, as she kept walking backwards, Omar spoke up before anyone else.

Family Legacy, we have many huntsmen in my family tree, I just wanted to be another one.

Be a Hero, someone that people can look up to as beacon of hope, something beyond the darkness.

I was shocked, that was deep, very deep from the rich kid, he really isn't how he looks at all.

Faye turns over to Grave and Rae, what about you two, what made y'all want this life?

Rae looked at the ground, a small child got lost from our village, no one would go look for him.

So I did, I went through the woods, with these gauntlets, through dozens of Grimm.

Just to get to him, just to save his life and bring him home, it was in that moment I realized how bad it was outside my village.

Outside my world people needed guardians, and if I could help in anyway, then I needed to do it.

Grave picked up right after her, Ash, she lost her family at an early age to Grimm.

She came and joined our family, I got a sister, but she lost her whole world.

From that moment forward, I wanted to make sure no one else felt that same pain.

Ash dropped her head, her face told the story, she had the same reason for fighting.

Faye looked past her, look straight at me, Lobo, what was it that made you feel the need to become a huntsmen.

My whole life, I saw people I loved taken from me, ripped right out of my life again and again.

I tried to become stronger, I tried to give it my all to be the best I could, but I always fell short.

I felt lost so much, I was sick of it, I had to do something, so I made up my mind to come here.

To be trained, to learn the way of a true warrior, a true hunter I guess you could say.

What about you Faye, why the switch from musician to huntress, you had everything you needed.

Her head dropped, as she turned back around, facing away from the group.

This world is filled with darkness, so much hate and anger, for no reason people just hate each other.

I just want to make the world peaceful, and I wasn't doing that on a stage, I needed more.

The Grimm won't go away by force, they must be taken out through peace.

People Respect huntresses, and I need that respect, so people will hear me, and actually listen to me.

That's why I picked a sword and shield, it just made sense in my head, to be a huntress of peace.

That's stupid, we all turned back to see Vasyl and Elaine caught up with us.

I became a huntsmen simply for the glory and fame, to be the thing of legends, also for the killing.

To be a huntsmen for any other reason is stupid, as simple as that, "hope and Peace" the dreams of fools.

Faye just turned around with a smile, I hope you get what you want, I hope you get the glory and fame.

I hope you get the tales of legends, because behind every glorious tale, is a story of pain and sorrow.

His head shot back, that's what you haven't realized yet Vasyl, you don't get to be a Legend.

Without a Legend's sacrifice, you will learn soon enough Vasyl, if you wanted fame.

You should of became a performer, she turned back around, finally out of all the silences.

Elaine spoke up, What about me, no one wants my story, she said somewhat sarcastic.

Ashley turned over to her, sure thing, tell us about it Elaine, why did you want this?

She looked up at her horns, for all my fellow faunus, to prove that there is a better way to acceptance.

Where I am from, most faunus turned to the white fang for help, turning into the thing they hated most.

I wanted to stand above that hate, I want to prove something to the world, I wanna be a symbol!

She shouted, with such passion in her eyes, even enough to move Vasyl to believe in her.

Which might been a hard job than her original goal, to be honest, I am fairly shocked by everyone.

I mean besides Vasyl, everyone here has a real reason to be here, a real reason to be a huntsmen or huntresses.

Ash jumped up and down, hey guys we made it through the path already, man that was fast.

I laughed, I guess it kind of was, we killed a lot of time with all the talking.

As we all make it to the other side, our scrolls go off again, another message from our headmaster.

So Students, now that you got the chance to know each other better, Welcome to Shade Academy.

We all looked at our scrolls confused, what do you mean, I thought you had another challenge for us?

He laughed at us, my child, you already pass my final test, you learned about each other.

You allowed yourself to open up, and let in not only the members of your team.

But the members of another team, to let them inside, that is the hardest challenge for us.

Now, come to me, and I will officially introduce myself, and you will learn about my school.

He turned off the channel, as we all looked at each other, a small grin came over all of our faces.

One more race, Vasyl cuts in, loser buys dinner for everyone, Ash smiled, oh i'll so take that bet.

We all smiled and took off, running as fast as we could, we all took different paths there.

Luckily for me I got here first, I said as I stood face to face with the headmaster.

As Ash with Elaine came in second and third, with Faye and Rae following up behind.

Leaving it all between Vasyl and Omar, who were neck to neck, pushing each other to their limits.

And both of them finished at the same time, which means they both lose.

So you guys split the bill, they just looked at each other and frowned, well that didn't work out.

We all laughed, as our headmaster calls us to him, reaching out his hand to shake all of ours.

My name is Professor Asher, and I am the headmaster of shade academy.

He stood there wearing a professorial suit, with his black hair pulled back into a pony tail.

Nothing really stood out too much, which is shocking, I was expecting something more from him.

So come with me, Asher said as he signaled us towards this huge door way.

Y'all are the last two teams to be formed for this new class, now I want y'all to meet the rest.

We all followed him into the main hall, the hall was filled with people, mostly new class it seems.

Professor Asher took to the stage, with the rest of the teachers and staff behind him.

Thank you all for coming here today, for today is the dawn of a new age, or rather a new class.

All of you already know your teammates, but now you learn who exactly leads your teams.

The reason we do teams is to teach you how to work with others, to make you more reasonable towards others.

But enough from me, y'all didn't come here to hear me talk, you came here to learn.

The first team being formed here today, will be the team of Grave, Ashley, Vasyl, and Elaine.

Team GAVE, with their leader Grave, Asher turned over pointing towards Grave as she made her way up.

The shock on her face showed through, she wasn't expecting the leadership role for her team.

Vasyl looked angered, to have to take order from anyone like Grave is "beneath" him.

But he held his tongue, most likely to speak his mind later, at least he was willing to show Grave respect in front of others.

Ashley jumped on Gave's back as they came off the stage, Ash was more than happy to take orders from Grave.

Now the second team to be formed, is the team of Rae, Omar, Faye and Lobo.

Team Rofl, with their leader Rae, we walked up on stage behind Rae, did our small bow and got back down.

Omar patted Rae on the back, congrats my friend, you proved yourself well on the battlefield.

Faye and I nodded slowly, I don't mind not being leader, I actually prefer it this way myself.

Rae just smiled, so we are all in agreement for me being leader?

She asked with a small tone of confusion, she didn't exactly expect us to take it this well it seems.

Hey like Omar said, you earned this on the battlefield, I have no problem with it.

We all smiled, as we turned back to the stage, to see the third team being called up.

Carleen, Brown hood with red inside lining, with pointed outwards shoulders with no sleeves.

also a dark red dress with a dark deep brown corset, with three belt buckles on the front.

also dark deep brown wraps on her arms as sleeves, and black classic sneakers with white bottom.

Her eyes were Brown, with her hair being black and very curly, she also had wrist bands like Rae.

Alexander, blonde shaggy hair young man, with a long grey trench coat, messy look.

A red buttion up untucked shirt, with a grey sheath over his shoulder to hold a fairly big sword it seems.

Long grey jean, with plain black boots, his skin is pale while his eyes are a blueish-silver.

Robin, a fair skin female with long straight red hair, with a gray one piece.

That only covers to the top of her hips, with gray leg wear that comes up close to the top of her hip.

But leaves a small opening, with a heels that are a mix of gray with red.

The red matching her red jacket, that is fashioned after a nevermore.

With one long katana, the sheath being gray, with the hlit also being gay, i am guessing the blade be red.

With their final member being Leonardo, a Lion Faunus, someone i know pretty well from my traveling days.

His long brown hair forming into a mane, with golden like lion eyes, a white long sleeve shirt.

With the sleeves always rolled up, with a brown vest over it matching his mane.

With a silver chain around his neck, with a small fang hanging from it.

Brown dress pants, matching his brown boots, he does not have his weapons with him.

But they are fist weapons, with three metal claws, i seen them at work many times.

People always laughed at the metal claws, seeing how he has actual claws he could use.

Carleen Sundance, Alexander Redsong, Robin Longer, Leonardo Blaze.

Team CARL, most of the team names so far just make me giggle a little.

Leonardo sees me as he came off the stage, walking straight towards me.

Lobo Black, our little black wolf, of all the people to run into here, wasn't expecting you.

Robin walks up behind him, Leo is this an old friend of yours?

Leo smiled and nodded, yeah we go way back, last time we seen each other he was with a little pack.

A small group of traveling faunus, you even had a little thing with a deer faunus.

That was a long time ago now, i said turning away from him, a long time ago.

He froze, from your tone alone, i am guessing it didn't end well, i am sorry.

He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, i didn't mean anything by that.

Ash comes over to us, is everything okay here, she asked as she eye balled Leo up and down.

It is fine Ash, we are old friends, we were just catching up with each other.

Leo turns to her sticking out his hand, Hey Ash, good to see Lobo is still making friends.

She shakes his hand, Carleen and Alexander join us, both of them walking very close to each other.

Robin turns over to them, oh look Alecar finally joins us, took long enough.

Carleen laughs, Alecar, i like that, she says as she turns over to Alex.

Alex sticks out his hand to me, nice to meet you Lobo, nice to see a fair amount of faunus here.

Finally the rest of mine and Ash's groups join in on our little chat, as we watch the rest of the teams form.

Team XOXO, Team JIML, Team SNWC, and Teams SYTH and PRYR.

Alot of people, all from different walks of life, none of them really fitting one mold.

We finally leave the main hall, heading to our dorms, and it just so happens to be Team GAVE are next door to us.

with Team CARL living across from us, the sun is already setting in the orange sky.

We all head into our rooms to catch some sleep for the night.

We rolled some bones, caught some decent luck, today felt very short though.

Hopefully i have better luck getting to know my team in the next couple days.


	8. Chapter 4: Life Begins Here

Life begins here!  
Blood everywhere, darkness all around me, cold wild blowing hard, one final laugh.

Wake up Lobo, wake up please, I jumped up out of my sleep, Rae and Faye both sitting on my bed.

Omar standing off to the side of me, all of them looking at me worried.

I dropped my head, I was screaming again, I just shake my head, as Rae tries to look me in the face.

Again, how long have you been doing this for Lobo? She asked as she grabs my hand.

I pull away my hand, it is fine, just old nightmares, I get up off the bed, walking pass Omar.

Friend, I've seen nightmares like that, those aren't just nightmares.

Omar says as he grabs my shoulder, I look over my shoulder, it is fine Omar, I just need to get out and clear my head.

I said I grabbed my clothes and went to the restroom to change, while changing I could hear them talking.

I know it is just our first day, but we shouldn't keep secrets from each other.

Faye spoke very loudly, some secrets aren't ours to know, even you have something you want to keep.

Omar spoke softly, like I thought from day one, he is someone who seen death.

I came out of the restroom, fully dressed in my everyday combat wear, Omar looks at me.

I know you could hear us, I just wanna say, if you ever feel the need to talk.

I just nod my head, I know Omar, thank you for that, for now I just need to be alone.

I said as I walked out the door into the hall way, straight into Ash, who stared me down.

She stood there fully dressed, I could hear you screaming, I also heard it the night we were out In the field.

Yeah buddy, you are pretty loud, I turned over to the side, seeing Leo stand there, still in his sleep wear.

I came out there to check on you, and saw Ash here beat me to it, Ashley smiled just a little.

Well I remembered how he left his tent once he woke up, so I just thought I would meet him here.

Leo smiled, well it seems she got you covered, he turned back towards his door.

But Lobo, like I am sure your teammates said, if you need to talk, I am here my friend.

He opened the door, walking back into his room, as I turned back towards Ash.

So, since I wont be getting rid of you anytime soon, you gonna join me for my midnight howl?

She giggled and nodded, we walked down the hall, we started with some small talk.

Talking about Ashley upbringing, she talked for a good while how Grave would beat up her bullies.

Grave was her big sister, her guardian, always keep her safe, they sounded so cute.

She turned towards me, do you have any family, I know you said you had a traveling group.

I smiled softly, I had a brother and a sister, my memories of them are faint.

We were separated at a young age, my brother, the oldest of us, Logan was his name.

He was a lot like me, he was also a wolf faunus, but his fur was white, with pure red eyes.

Hair looked a lot like mine now, but white with wolf ears on the top of his head.

My father laughed, he thought it was funny how he had the light and the dark.

Our father was a gray wolf, one big wolf family, besides our mother and sister.

They were tigers, I barely any remember anything else, we didn't spend much time with them.

Father was training us to be huntsmen like him, I was small, but big enough to train.

Then it happened, the hunters came, my father simply told me to run and never look back.

So I did, I can still hear, I paused, she grabbed my hand, it is okay Lobo, that was more than enough.

She smiled, thank you for letting me in, you didn't have to tell me about any of that.

I chuckle a little bit, I don't know why, but from the moment we met, I just felt comfortable with you.

She shyly smiles, playing with her hair as she looks away.

Thank you, I was hoping I didn't scare you off, Grave thought I came on strong.

I just shake my head, no not at all, I was actually surprise humans were so accepting of me out here.

When I was with my old traveling group, most humans, were not very accepting of us.

Most of them actually denied us entry to their cities, towns, or villages.

Faunus are not very welcomed on the outer edges, but we made due pretty well.

There was three hunters of the group, Myself and two buddies of mine, Jair and Ban.

We took care of all the food, if we were ever out in the woods, we hunted as much as we could.

Last I talked to either of them, they mentioned going to Atlas to take up some more official training.

That is the last I've heard from any of my old partners, so there is hopefully a chance of seeing them again.

Ash just looks at me, for someone fairly young, you are very well traveled.

My life has been fairly simple, if I was to remove Grave, there wouldn't be much left of my life.

That isn't a bad thing, actually I wish I had one person I could connect all my life to.

Grave and you, just seem to fit so well, in such a good way, you make the perfect team.

She just looks away, looking up at the rising sun, our team would have been better with you.

I laugh a little, I don't know about that, Elaine is a fairly strong fighter to have.

And even though Vasyl is cocky, maybe even too much for his own good, he has much to offer.

Ash sighs, true but Omar is a much friendly version of Vasyl, with just as much if not more strength.

Then you have Faye, which her battle out in the field proves she has been holding back on us.

Which is somewhat scary, seeing how she was easily one of the more skilled fighters still.

Which brings us to Rae, a mystery if I was to be honest, her skill as a fighter is good.

But her mind is what set her apart as a leader, being able to think so fast on her feet.

It is just mind blowing, and we most likely would of lost if it wasn't for her.

Which leaves us with you, the one I wanted on my team the most next to Grave.

To be honest, you are strong, talented, smart, but above all these things, you are cute.

She smiles and as she punches my arm, and quickly walks off ahead of me.

Hmm I see, you seemed to have left two people out, we covered all of Team Rofl.

But the lesser parts of Team Gave, I mean you have the leader of the team.

Grave herself, who to be honest, scared me and left me in awe when she was fighting.

A mixer of pure strength and beauty, well balanced too if I might add.

But that is only added to, when you mention yourself, because you said it earlier.

Without Grave there is no you, which means the same for her, you both need each other.

Her Trident, your Scythe, you perfectly mirror each other thoughts on the battlefield.

Two halves of a whole, I actually think the teams are perfect the way they are.

Because they easily balance their selves out, the only Team I am not sure about is CARL.

Out of no where an arm is tossed around my name, you mentioned me?

I look to the side of me, seeing the friendly smile of Leo, as over the top as always.

Sorry about tagging along, but a certain little bird wouldn't go back to sleep.

Hey you know the old saying, the early bird catches the worm, said Robin with a big smile.

A smile that is fairly creepy, I don't creepy easily, but yeah the women around here.

Robin walks up and pulls Leo off of me, pulling him over to her, I just tilted my head.

Leo smiled, oh yeah, I didn't mention this earlier, but Robin and myself came here together.

He says as he looks over to her, a small sly smile on the corner of his lips.

Ash eyes goes wide, whoa wait, you two are an official couple, for real?

Ash says with so much excitement in her voice, Robin looks up as Leonardo with a relaxed smile.

Yeah to be honest, when we first met I wanted to choke him to death.

Oh so it is good to know I wasn't the only one, we laugh as Leo looks somewhat annoyed.

We actually met shortly after you left, where she wanted to choke me, I always liked her.

Ash smiles, I just find it funny, a lion and a robin, or a cat and a bird.

They both just looked at each other, as we continued to walk around the academy.

Just getting use to where everything is, trying to dodge all the students walking around.

Even this early in the morning, a lot of people are up and already going about their day.

We were told yesterday that we should get use to the area, and that the first week would be getting us settled in.

the headmaster, professor Asher made it a point to tell us to even visit the town near by.

Which the four of us are doing now, to be honest, it is nice being around Leo again.

When I first met him, he was fairly shy, and the only time you heard him talk or saw him do something.

It was somewhat annoying, because he didn't exactly know how to go about getting himself across.

But it seems Robin changed that, Robin seems to have made him whole.

Seeing him pick her up, messing with her, so strong, so comfortable within his own skin.

It almost brings a tear to my eye, I know we are the same age, but he felt like a little brother to me.

It was hard leaving the town where we met, even though he annoyed me, he felt like family.

Ash elbows me, Hey there silly wolf, what are you thinking up there in that head?

I just looked over to Leo and Robin leaning on each other, just remembering a kid who seems to be a grown man now.

I drop my head, smiling, good to know that somethings in life just get better with time.

Ash smiles, grabbing me arm, slowly leaning herself against me, nice to see you have old friends too.

Leo looks over at us, letting out a little wolf whistle, oh my, Lobo and Ashley.

Robin laughed, I like it, I think Ashley is a good fit, but that is just from the little bit I seen so far.

Ash blushes, pushing her cheek to my shoulder, I honestly haven't felt this big in a long time.

We both just kept walking, just silences, words couldn't really say what I think we wanna say.

Hey Lobo, the tone of Leo's voice seems to change completely, no longer light and happy.

It grew cold, like the air around us, he had a question, that sadly I don't wanna answer.

He just looks at me, as we both lock eyes, I think we should let Robin and Ash get to know each other.

I looked over to Ash, who looked up to me just nodding, I slowly stepped away from her and Robin.

Robin and her went into a little mom and pop clothing shop, as Leo and I just kept walking.

So Lobo, tell me what happened to the group, why are you here and they aren't?

I froze, I choked on the words, I just looked away, trying to think of something to say.

Lobo, what happened to Debra and the rest of the group, we both know you wouldn't just leave them.

I pulled him off the main strip, off into a little empty street corner, lowing my voice.

It happened awhile back, after we left this one village, we started noticing a group of faunus hunters.

At first we thought we were good at covering our tracks, we thought we were able to keep hidden.

So I and the other two hunters went out to get food, I dropped my head, and when we came back.

I froze again, holding back the tears the best I could, flashing back to all the blood everywhere.

Holding Debra in my arms one last time, I just looked up at him, as he waved me off.

Your silences says more than you ever could, I'm sorry I brought this up.

I didn't think, I thought maybe there was a falling out, I didn't expect.

He froze, messing with his hair, trying to find the right words to say.

Now you understand, understand why I haven't mentioned it, why I wont speak of it too much around Ash.

Leo looks up at me, Lobo, I know what you are thinking, but if you are gonna to try this with her.

I cut him off, I know I need to tell her, but just not now, we just met each other.

I wanna give it some time, it is a fairly big bomb to drop on someone.

He grabbed my shoulder, well hey, if you need anything I am here man.

And I will keep this a secret, but you will need to tell Ash, I know not now, but one day you will.

I nodded my head, I know Leo, and one day I will, but for now, I just wanna focus on becoming stronger.

He let small smile form, as we decided to get with the girls and head back.

It seems both of them went shopping, because their bags were fairly heavy.

On the way back, Robin and Ash walked arm in arm, it was kind of cute to see they hit it off.

It is nice to know, after so much darkness, there is some light left in this world so cold.


	9. Chapter 5: If tomorrow never comes

If Tomorrow never comes

We made our back into the school, rushing to get with our groups to get ready for the opening event.

We make it out to the main hall, we see our groups standing together.

Robin smiles brightly, oh hey there Alecar, are you two actually talking to other people?

Alexander just rolls his eyes, as Carleen laughs at her, of course, don't we always silly?

Elaine and Vasyl stood off in their own corner, some how apart of the group and not at the same time.

Grave just shrugs her shoulders, I am shocked I even got them to come here to begin with.

Rae locks eyes with me, she wanted to ask about last night, but I just gave her a small nod and smiled.

She looked away from me, almost rolling her eyes, she isn't the type to let stuff go that easy it seems.

Faye and Omar seemed to be somewhat stand offish with each other, I wonder what happened there.

We looked around the room, it packed out fairly quickly, so we took to some seats as quick as we could.

Headmaster Asher took to the stage in front of us, he started to speak, but he stopped himself.

He took a look over the crowd, all the students, he just smiled.

You came here to learn how to become better fighters, how to be huntsmen and huntresses.

You didn't come here to hear some old man talk, so let's start your training.

He stepped back as the room begin to change and shift itself around, within moments it was much bigger.

The stage was gone, the floor went from hardwood to dirt like, it went from a class hall to a battlefield.

The chairs we were once sitting in, was withdrawn into the floor, all that was left was a field.

Lets start with some practice matches, and I say we start off with a bang.

I wanna shake things up, we are gonna do some two versus two matches.

So to start us off, we will have Lobo Black, teaming with Leonardo Blaze.

Leo and I just locked eyes, I guess it will be just like old times, Leo said as a small grin formed.

He then put us up against two members of team SYTH, neither I nor Leo cared enough to learn their names.

We took the field, I noticed right away both of them were scythe wielders, gonna make for some fun combat.

I look over at Leo, watching his bands around his wrists transform into claw gauntlets.

Three long blades sticking out of each both hands, Leo lowered himself closer to the ground.

Almost taking to all fours, I pull out my swords quickly transforming them into crossbows.

Leo grin gets even bigger, I hit them up close, and i'll hit them from afar off, I say along with him.

Asher yells for us to begin, both of the scythe users leap towards us.

Leo quickly counters attacks them, taking them both head on.

His strength always seemed unnatural to me. Along with his speed.

He was easily holding his own against both of them, almost playing with them.

They got so focused on trying to take them out, that they forgot about me.

Take them out, Leo yelled, Yessir I wouldn't wanna disappoint, I said as I fired off two hard shots to their backs.

Knocking them both to the ground, they tried to stand back up, but were quickly knocked back down by Leo's claws.

They both started breathing heavily, looking at each other for some kind of idea on how to win.

Awe come on guys, I thought this be a fight, I mean Lobo and myself haven't fought together in years.

I mean, we aren't on the same team even, I thought you would stand to be more challenging by that alone.

I laughed, I think you gave them too much credit, they couldn't even tie our boots.

The Tallest one stood straight up, No one makes fun of team SYTH and gets away with it!

He said as he charged at full speed at me, I quickly transformed my crossbows back into blade form.

Looking to block the attack, but he slammed his scythe into the ground, using it to toss himself behind me.

Bringing his scythe with him, transforming it into a shotgun, shooting off two huge burst rounds.

That's what you get for talking about SYTH, I just chuckled, as the dust from the shots disappeared.

And I stood in front of them without a mark on me, very well played, but still not enough.

As I said that, he partner charged me at full force swinging his scythe, only to be blocked by Leo.

Oh hold on now, I wanna play too, he said flashing his fangs to the younger smaller gentleman.

Leo, as much as I was just beginning to enjoy this, I say we end it!

By all means, lets show them what it means to be a true hunter, both of them growing even more annoyed by our trash talk.

I smile at the man in front of me, Good bye, I say as I quickly dart pass them slashing both of my blade at him.

He turns around, what was that, you didn't even, he stop speaking as he fell over unable to move.

The bars on the screen showing his aura ran out completely, leaving only his partner standing.

Leo smiled, as he stood in front of the other guy, still blocking his scythe with the claws.

Leo quickly withdraws the claws into his gauntlets, as he side steps the attack.

And blasts the guy in the back with a close high burst shot from his gauntlets.

Knocking the young man out completely, making us the winner, Lobo of Team Rofl, and Leo of Team Carl.

Nice work, for two guys who haven't seen each other in a while, we both said as we high five.

We walked back over to our teams, which both looked a bit shocked and stunned at how quickly the match went.

I thought that would at least take five minutes, Alex said as Leo walked up to him.

You haven't known me for long, you'll learn to expect a lot more of me soon enough.

Leo looks over at me, smiling just a little, knowing both of us dragged that match out way longer than we should of.

But we couldn't help ourselves, the chance to stand beside each other will be far and few between.

We had to make it last at least a little while, besides, I match rather have Leo as an Ally.

And he would say the feeling the mutual, which is kind of nice.

The next match is, Carleen and Alex of Carl, versus the other two members of SYTH.

This should make for a fun one to watch, I haven't ever seen these two in battle.

And since their a couple, they should work fairly well together.

Leo puts a hand on Alex's shoulder, take it easy on them alright?

Alex laughs, hey man tell that to her, Carleen gives Alex an innocent look.

Me, I would never go too hard in a practice match, she said with a twisted grin.

I personally have never felt more sorry for a team, said Ashley who walked up next to me.

I actually agree with her, first they faced Leo and I, now they face the Leader of Carl and her boyfriend,

only thing worse than that, I would think is to face Ashley and Grave in a match.

Alexander takes to the field, slowly pulling out his two handed sword, nothing to over the top.

A fairly simple blade and hilt, the thing that stood out the most was the curve on the cross guard.

Carleen walks in right behind him, standing slightly off to his side.

She looked up, locking her eyes on both guys from SYTH, as she holds out her arms.

The bands on her wrists combine with parts from her backpack, turning into some wicked looking arm blades.

Her bands were a dark red, while her blades were a pure black, a slight grin formed on her face.

As she told Alex to stand back, as the match starts she rockets off from his side.

Right pass both scythe wielders, I could barely keep up with her movements, her speed combine with her attacks sent both scythe wielders flying into the wall.

They bounced off the wall, right into Alexander's blade, and I thought Carleen's speed was insane.

Her speed had nothing on Alex, what looked like only one slash to most of those around me.

Were at least ten, to be honest I lost count after 7, his speed is something else.

I thought both of the guys from SYTH would of just laid down, but they stood back up.

Both of them grinning, that's why I came here, one of them said, the strongest of the strong train here!

I must become stronger, losing here is not acceptable, not this soon.

He quickly turns his scythe into a machine gun, unloading clip after clip.

As his partner, takes a full head on assault, Though Alex easily blocked every shot fired.

While Carleen made quick work of the up close scythe user, she hit him once and finished off his aura.

While the other guy ran out of clips, which is when Alex took him out with a single punch.

Instantly making them the winners, what was really impressive about them, was that they weren't even trying.

I scanned the room, looking to see how people were reacting, and it was clear.

Alex and Carleen, they put everyone on notice, for better or for worse.

Asher smiled slightly, so far so good, now let's get right into the third match!

Rae of Team Rofl, with Ashley of team Gave, make your way to the field.

Rae and Ash both smiled at each other, we got to know each other fairly well out in the field.

Rae brought out her gauntlet blades, while Ash pulled out her beautiful scythe.

They were put up against a random team of a guy and girl, neither of them knew each other.

This was gonna be a very short match, Leo walks up next to me, let's see what Ash can do.

The match starts, and Rae and Ash attack straight away, Ash going high, while Rae went low.

The other two tried to block the attacks, but it was simply too much.

Rae and Ash sent them flying into each other, as they both pulled back.

And finished off the match In short fashion with rapid gun fire.

Asher chuckled, come on guys, I guess some people still need much training.

Okay that is enough for today, I want everyone to think about the matches you just saw.

We come here to learn, to grow, to become the best us we can be.

This isn't just about being a hunter, this is about learning yourself.

This is still a school, this is still a place where you find yourself.

So all I ask is you learn as much about yourself as you can, because what if tomorrow never comes?

We aren't promised tomorrow, we fight everyday for the right to live, for the right to breath.

Weather that fight is physical or emotional or spiritual, we fight every day.

Now I ask that you take what you learned today, and find a better you.

Asher turned away from us, because you never know, if tomorrow never comes.

He fades into the back, leaving most of the students here thinking, what if tomorrow never comes.

Everyone starts to form their own little groups, their own little clicks, it kind of funny.

It is the first day and people already formed their own little clubs, I guess I can't say much.

I have Team Rofl, Gave, and Carl, here with me, which is pretty cool.

Especially seeing Leo here, I guess I traveled so much, that seeing the same face is just nice.

Alex smiles at me, Leo was right about you, you never stop thinking over every little detail.

I chuckle a little, you heard Asher, we aren't promised tomorrow, might as well take it all in.

he nodded slowly, I guess so, so what exactly are the plans for you here?

I wanna become stronger, I need to be able to protect those who can't protect their selves.

What about you Alex, what brings you here, of all the places you could be.

My reasons, are much like yours, I want to protect those who can't for themselves.

Well it is good to know I am not alone, I stick out my hand, good to know there are people here to push me.

He smiles, shaking my hand, agreed, I was worried at first there wasn't be anyone here strong enough to test me.

After seeing you and the others fight, even Team SYTH, their passion alone is enough for me to be here.

Carleen cuts in, do either of you have any idea what the classes look like?

I just shake my head, nope, but I heard the actual classes wont start for a couple days.

She relaxes a little, that's good, I wanna be on top of all my work.

Also, I heard y'all went to town already without us, she punches my arm.

How dare you! I wanna hang out and get to know y'all too.

I laughed, we only checked out a small part of town, so if ya want we can head back out tomorrow.

She smiles, yes, that will have to do I guess, we can make one big huge group thing out of it.

She smiled, turning back to the girls, while Leo, Omar, and Vasyl join our little group.

We just talked for awhile, as we walked around the school a bit more.

Trying to get use to the lay out, which now that I look closer, it was almost Gothic looking.

The main headmaster building, was almost castle like, which was cool.

You can tell he spent a lot of time working on it, so much detail went into how every part of it was shaped and built.

Alexander went into great detail about little things he noticed, from the type of stones they used.

To the type of clock hands that were on the biggest tower in the far back.

The school itself was kind of in the middle of huge mountains and forest on both sides.

It was well protected by nature itself, plus all the machine bot guns on the outer rim protecting the school.

There was also a building next to the headmaster's office, that is a hall to the greatest students to come from here.

More or less the elite of the elite, those who went on to do great things for the world of remnant as a whole.

Sadly it isn't open until the first day of classes start, which leads me to think that we will be taking a tour.

We talked about that for awhile, most of what we spoke on was just small talk, trying to get to know each other.

Vasyl and Elaine was still anti-social, neither of them having anything to do with us.

Which I could tell made Grave angry, they weren't just doing it because they didn't want to.

They were doing it to annoy her, Vasyl thought he was above Grave and Ash.

The fact he wasn't team leader annoyed him greatly, he came from a fairly well known rich family.

So I can tell he been spoiled his whole life, never had to fight for a thing it seems.

If he kept it up, Grave might just have to teach him a lesson sooner or later.

And honestly, I don't think he could handle her, and neither did anyone else here.

Well maybe Elaine, but she seems to almost be his bodyguard, not sure exactly what their relationship is.

But eh, guess there is no use in wondering about those two, I should just focus on my group.

Omar Azul, Faye Aliquam, and Rae, who oddly enough doesn't have a last name.

Still trying to get use to that, someone with no last name.

I wonder why that is, certainly her mother told someone at the village what her name was.

And Omar, another rich kid from a rich famous family, but he held himself differently than Vasyl.

He had some sense of purpose, he seemed to have an idea of where he wanted to go in life.

While Faye, she is the unknown factor in all of this, her goals, her purpose here.

It all seems to be kept close to the chest, I guess I have a lot of time to figure her out.

We will be here for quite awhile, so I'll just take my time to get to know everyone.

Man it is kind of funny, I got so caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't realize the sun went down.

We made our way back to the dorm rooms, after such a long day we were ready to relax.

And hopefully tonight I will sleep better, don't need a repeat of last night.

We finally got into our rooms, now I guess we'll see, if tomorrow will come.


End file.
